So he did
by One of the many OTPs
Summary: What if Harry didn't let Dumbledore get to three and did attack him in that infinitesimal moment? Set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: **I normally will not put these in the fan fiction I will write because this is a website entitled and I'm pretty sure we get the idea that if we owned any of these series on here they would be a lot different. The reason I use one now is because I need to include verbatim from the book a section before I trail off – this will be marked by a ~. Thank you for your time.

…

It happened in a fraction of a second: In the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "three," Harry looked up at him – they were very close together – and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Harry's face.

At once, Harry's scar burned white-hot, as though the old wound had burst open again – and unbidden, unwanted, but terrifyingly strong, there rose within Harry a hatred so powerful he felt, for that instant, that he would like nothing better than to strike – to bite – to sink his fangs into the man before him –

~So he did.

Harry let go of the Portkey and watched as Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly and Harry looked back with a determined gaze, even though his mind was in a far off place telling him _This is a bad idea, _but Harry didn't care anymore. He wasn't Harry anymore.

Now the others looked up, questioningly, at Dumbledore, wondering why he hadn't said three.

Harry launched himself at Dumbledore flying across his desk not truly conscious of what he was doing.

_Kill._

Dumbledore moved his hand with a blur and produced a Shield Charm with his wand.

Now he truly looked surprised, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Harry now went for his own wand, jumping out of the way of Dumbledore's spell, which was no doubt aimed to disarm him.

_The old man is a fool, _Harry thought, _he can't truly defend himself if he isn't willing to kill. _Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore and now everyone in the room was looking back and forth between the two, no doubt, wondering what was happening, and if it was all a dream.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, and Dumbledore deflected it. While he was on-guard there was an air of laziness to deflecting Harry's spell like it was beneath him to do so – He wasn't taking Harry seriously.

Now standing in front of the desk that Dumbledore had just sat the mysterious smoke-procuring object, Harry slashed his wand through the air nearly blind with rage.

Magic sliced through the air at Dumbledore's throat, formless, but dangerous.

_Kill._

Now Harry truly wasn't Harry anymore.

Wordlessly he began slicing his wand through the air, quickly and repeatedly.

Spell after spell flew at Dumbledore and he deflected a few and repelled the rest.

Fred procured his wand from his pocket along with George and backed Ron and Ginny into a corner behind them, effectively shielding Ron and Ginny. Casting a Shield Charm to protect them from spells, they watched raptly at the duel going on below them.

Harry shot another spell that was bright red and knowing he couldn't repel it, Dumbledore dodged most of it, but it clipped his right cuff on his robe, singing it.

"I do not wish to hurt you Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.

"That," said Harry in a cold clear voice, "is why you are weaker than I, Albus."

Dumbledore seemed to have been expecting this but the others were clearly horrified.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, still calmly, "So my suspicions were correct, Tom."

Harry was filled with rage at being called by his true name.

_Kill._

Harry shouted in Parsletongue, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light exploded from the end of Harry's wand and was aimed straight at Dumbledore. The Headmaster wordlessly aimed a spell at the oncoming one and they collided with a resounding crash that shook dust from the ceiling, shattered glass, and destroyed the twins' Shield.

Gold met green in a heated battle of magic. Dumbledore was so easily stronger than Harry, but that wouldn't keep him alive should he get hit with this spell.

Dumbledore was overpowering Harry and was shouting at him now, so he could be heard over the sound of magic.

"You're stronger than this Harry! Much stronger! Fight it – fight him!" Dumbledore shouted and Harry heard him from what seemed a great distance .

_Kill._

_No._

Harry could see better now. IT was almost as though a foggy veil was set over his eyes.

_No._

_Kill him!_

Harry was trying to resist but was failing. He wanted to kill him.

"AAAH!" Harry shouted with rage and began forcing his power back into his wand out into the spell. He began over powering Dumbledore.

_This is it, _Harry thought, _now, he dies._

_No._

_Kill. _Harry now had both hands on his wand and was forcing all of his magic into the spell.

Then Harry caught Ron's horrified look out of the corner of his eye and felt a great surge of power.

"No!" He shouted loudly. With great effort he relinquished one hand from his wand.

"NO!" He shouted again, louder this time. Everything was breaking now. The glass exploded. The window shattered. A great crack ran the length of the floor and divided the area between him and Dumbledore in great jagged lines. With tremendous effort, Harry threw his wand arm upward, breaking the spell's source and dove out of the way as Dumbledore's spell came hurtling at him.

…

Harry sat on the end of his bed at Grimmauld place. Feet flat on the floor, back hunched slightly, fists curled on top of his knees, head down, Harry was crying. His eyes screwed shut, cheeks tear-stained Harry finally let it out. The pain from the battle, the fear of Dumbledore, everything he had been holding in.

His head snapped up when the door opened and Ron walked in, followed closely by Hermione.

Raising his hands he went to wipe off his tears when Hermione said, "Don't."

They made their way to him. Ron sat on his right, Hermione on his left. Tentatively Hermione raised her hand and consolingly rubbed Harry's back while Ron looked down at his own knees.

He sobbed harder until, "I can't do this."

Harry went entirely rigid all over, his face stony he looked at Ron who had spoken.

_"What?"_

"I'm not going to pretend like nothing's wrong." Ron said looking determinedly straight into Harry's eyes.

"Nothing _is _wrong. _Right?_" Harry added menacingly.

"Before you fly off the handle listen to me. You were possessed by Voldemort, you come back here and hide for days, and then we find you crying, do you see nothing wrong with this?" Ron asked.

"Actually," Harry started but was cut across by Ron.

"NO!" Ron shouted, "It was _terrifying _watching you Harry! I am your best mate and you just went head-to-head with _Dumbledore!" _Ron was turning scarlet, "You don't _get _to say you're 'fine' anymore. You know what you get to do?!" Ron paused and began heaving apparently trying to control himself, and calm down. "You get to tell us the truth. You get to tell us everything. Like it or not, we're here for the long run, so you best start telling us everything, no more passing off your burning scar as readjusting your hair."

Harry was caught off-guard at this and then stood up. Took a shaky breath, and hugged Ron for all he was worth.

Letting go of him, he turned and faced Hermione who was watching him from her spot on the bed.

"You too." He said with a little grin.

She stood up smiling and hugged Harry lovingly, like Mrs. Weasley.

After this he sat down, took a deep, steadying breath, and recounted the story.


End file.
